A Bat's Delight
by Wolfelover94
Summary: After her heist goes bad and leaves her injured, Rouge The Bat must find a place to hide from the police. And what better place than the home of a certain two-tailed fox?
1. Chapter 1

On a beautiful night in the city of Station Square, a bat flew above it's skyscrapers looking for a place to hide from the police.

her injured wings struggling to keep it air borne, and her arms ached from carrying her heavy load...A bag full of jewels from the city's department store.

The Bat flew down towards a building with some billboards and landed on top of an air conditioner, smashing it humorously with it's boots.

" Ugh, those stupid robots! I was just trying to lighten the burden on jewelry store owners! " The Bat said to herself as she sat against the ruined air conditioner, Her wings stung with pain from the aforementioned robot lasers.

Examining her wounds, The Bat pulled out a medical kit from her utility belt, and started to bandage them.

" Oh Rouge, you should really consider an early retirement...but forget that nonsense, I just love the trill! " Rouge stood up on her weakened legs and flapped her sore wings, trying in vain to fly away but to no avail.

" Ow, well I guess flying out of here is out of the question! " Rouge told her defeated self. She searched the sides of the building for a way down to the surface, She found a fire escape and walked back to her bag of jewels.

" Ohhhhhhh, my babies! Mommy's gotta stash you somewhere where no one can find you! " she cooed. Rouge made her descent down the building's side and jumped onto the fire escape, her legs stinging alittle from the slight jump down.

" Hmmf! " she winced in pain. she then slowly descended down the fire escape and onto a dumpster.

* * *

Checking her surroundings, Rouge moved the dumpster and placed her bag of jewels behind it. " There, now no-one will find you here my little ones! " she kissed the bag goodnight and placed the dumpster back against the wall.

Rouge exited the alleyway and snuck around the neighborhood, trying to hide from the cops and their helicopters. She spotted the train station and quickly ran to it, despite her legs protests not to over exert herself.

She ran inside just as the train was about to leave, Tired and out of breath, Rouge sat down and rested her face in her hands, her mind was cloudy and her eyes were tired.

She felt someone tapping her shoulder and she instinctively jumped back and looked up,

" Tickets please? " The Ticket Master said to her. Having not purchased a ticket, Rouge just shook her head to him.

" Ma'am, I would have to ask you to leave this train since you don't have a ticket, But, since it would be a couple hours before the next station, would you like some refreshments?" He asked her politely.

Rouge politely declined the offer and reached into her cleavage for her G.U.N ID card, Making The Ticket Master blush alittle.

Noticing this, Rouge pretended to not know where her card was, feeling around her breasts just to mess with him.

After having her fun, she handed her id card to the man while smiling slyly to him. The Ticket Master took it and scanned it before handing it back to her.

" Have a nice night, Miss Rouge! " He said as he walked away, his face still reddened by Rouge's " little show ".

Feeling alittle bit better about her current situation, Rouge sighed in relief and stared out the window, watching the city go flying by in a rush of neon.

* * *

The train arrived at the next station and Rouge was escorted out by The Ticket Master, " Next time Miss Rouge, please purchase a ticket before boarding the train, And please don't try to seduce your way into a free ride, I'm a married man! " He whispered the last part into her ear.

Rouge winked at him as she started to walk away, causing The Ticket Master to shake his head and walk back to the train to welcome the arriving passengers.

Rouge walked into the train station and over to the free maps section, She browsed the selection of maps before taking one out of it's slot.

" Hey, Mystic Ruins! haven't been there in awhile," she said to herself as she sat down at a table by the payphones. Scanning the map for ideal places to hide, Rouge's light-bulb clicked on in her head.

" I think just know the perfect place to hide," she pocketed the map into her breast-plate, and walked out of the train station, and into the awaiting cover of darkness.

Rouge's trip to her new hide-out was long and painful due to her injuries from earlier, " Hmmmm, it should be around here somewhere, " she told herself as she checked her map walking trough the forest.

Not noticing the trap infront of her, Rouge tripped a wire and a rope wrapped around her ankle, pulling her up and causing the map falling out of her hands.

" AHhhhh! What the-? " she gasped, hanging by upside-down by her ankle. Rouge reached into her breast-plate for her pocketknife, after searching for abit, she finally found it and started to cut the rope to free herself.

Dropping down from the severed rope trap, Rouge picked up her map and stuffed it into her cleavage. " I wonder what the trap was for, wild bears? " she wondered as she dusted herself off.

She then continued her journey trough the forest until she founded a clearing.

* * *

" Finally, there it is! " she sighed in relief.

There sat a house with a large airplane hanger next to it, no lights were on and the place looked empty.

Rouge carefully sneaked up the house and peeked inside, the house looked like it was in the process of being moved out of.

She then headed over to the front door and pulled out some lock picks from her utility belt, She picked the lock and slowly stepped inside the house.

Tip-toeing her way around the small living room, Rouge came upon an metal door that led to the airplane hangar, She noticed a key-pad on the door and examined it, her curiosity piqued.

Rouge pressed her thumb on the scanner and it buzzed loudly, Scaring her alittle.

* * *

Fearing that she might get caught, Rouge quickly searched for a place to hide, Her heart raced in her chest, as she frantically looked around the room. She found the fireplace and quickly dove in, Putting her acrobatic skills to use, she shimmied up the wall and waited.

She heard a pair of footsteps coming down the stairs to investigate the intrusion, " Sonic..." a young voice said tiredly, " You better not be pulling any pranks on me at 5-o clock in the morning!"

Recognizing the voice, Rouge slowly lowered herself down and crouched down,Her face lit up at whom she saw...

Miles 'Tails' Prowler. Sonic's sidekick and best friend. also, according to some circles, an unintentional ladies man and mechanic.

Rouge's wings went rigid at the sight of the teenage fox, despite the bandages trying holding them in place, they ripped them apart and spreaded out, causing her to nearly gasp out in pain.

She cupped her hands to her mouth to keep herself quiet, despite her intense pain causing her eyes to water.

Tails sniffed the air and sensed someone else's presence, He shined his flashlight around the room to search for the intruder. he stepped over to the fireplace to shine his flashlight up it, As he tilted his head up, Rouge power-kicked his face in a panic, knocking him unconsciousness.

* * *

Feeling terrible about harming him, Rouge picked him up bridle-style and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. She set Tails down into his bed, and went to look for a washcloth.

After finding one in the bathroom, Rouge headed back into the bedroom and washed Tail's face. her guilt settling in, she placed a kiss on Tail's forehead and settled into the bed with him.

she then placed one of her arms around his shoulder and switched out the light. " Tails, I'm so sorry," she apologized before falling asleep with her nose touching his...

* * *

My First Sonic Fanfiction. so how did I do? please Inform me in the Reviews. Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Tails woke up feeling groggy and sore in the face, He sniffed the air and picked a scent. his nose followed it towards his open bedroom door, he blushed at what he saw...

There in his doorway, stood an towel clad Rouge The Bat, Her fur was dripping wet from the shower she took, her sly smile and her seductive stare tore into Tails like one of Doctor Robotnik's lazers.

" I see that you're finally awake, Foxy!" Rouge sauntered over and sat on Tail's bed, her towel slowly slipping off her back.

Being the gentlemen that he is, Tails lifted the towel back onto her shoulders, while he looked away, blushing.

" I would like to apologize for the kick to your face, Tails." Rouge said to him, cupping his blushing face in her hands, her towel falling off in the process.

Fighting the urge not to look down, Tails quickly jerked back, his face blushing more than ever.

" It's alright Rouge, I would be angry at you for the fact that you broke into my house and assaulted me, But I just woke up.." he yawned.

" Well, you did startle me, " Rouge explained while she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

" I thought you were a robber, Or Dr Eggman trying to steal my chaos emerald! Or Sonic trying to pull a prank on me in the middle of the night ! " he shouted as he waved his arms around, while Rouge mentally squee'd at his cuteness.

" Again, I'm sorry. But hey, It's good to see you again Handsome." she moved closer to the still blushing kitsune.

" The same to you, Rouge. " Tails replied shyly. Wrapping her arms around him in an loving embrace. her damp fur feeling nice against his.

Feeling something else rising, Tails tried to get away from the Chiroptera's grasp, but she held onto him abit tighter.

" Rouge, let me go please? " he pleaded to his captor, giving her the puppy-dog eyes and wagging his namesakes.

* * *

But to no avail, Rouge hugged him tighter and started to sensuously lick his cheek, Moaning as she did this. Causing Tails to blush even harder, and his namesakes to spin wildly.

" R-rrr-Rouge? can you please let go of me? You're starting to creep me out! " Tails pleaded again as Rouge peppered him with kisses, Her wings stiffened as she felt up Tail's muscles.

Sure, he wasn't as muscular as Knuckles, but he was getting there. Not that Rouge didn't like muscular men anyway, But then again, She wasn't picky either.

Tails finally squirmed out of her grasp and dashed out of the room, leaving an disappointed Rouge pouting and flapping her wings in unison.

* * *

Tails ran into his bathroom and locked the door behind him, he headed over to the sink to splash some cold water on his face. He then gasped as Rouge wrapped her arms around him like a creeper.

" How'd you get in? I just now locked the door! " He asked incredulously as to how the bat got in behind him so quickly.

" Lock-Picks." she said simply, while holding up a pair of lockpicks. She smiled as she trailed her index finger up Tail's neck to his chin, Scratching it, and causing the teenage fox to blush again.

" Stop it Rouge! " he squeaked out adorably, spinning his tails wildly again.

" How can I? you're just so cute, it's hard to resist! " Rouge explained as she tussled Tail's fur motherly, much to his irritation.

" Okay, fine! you can cuddle me if you want to, just don't tell anybody you did! Not even Shadow! " he warned her, waggling his finger at her nose.

" Don't worry, it would be our little secret! " Rouge sighed contently as she left the room, Leaving Tails to wonder why she was so affectionate today.

" Maybe she's in heat?" he thought to himself.

* * *

Rouge headed down the stairs to fix up some breakfast for the two of them, she looked around the kitchen to see the dishes still out on the counter, awaiting to be packed into their respective boxes. she then took out a pot and a pan and placed them on the stove, turning it on afterward.

Rouge then looked in the fridge and took out some packages of bacon and eggs, She then placed them into the pot and pan respectively. After she finished cooking, Rouge called up to Tails, who was still upstairs blushing.

" Tails, sweetie? Breakfast is ready!" he came down the stairs as she called out again, " Gah! Rouge, you're still naked! " he gasped as he covered his eyes in an attempt to be respectful, with Rouge smirking at him knowingly.

He quickly ran back up the stairs to look for Rouge's outfit, He quickly found it laying beside his bed next to it's owner's boots, Tails then picked up the catsuit and boots and carried them back downstairs.

He handed the items back to Rouge, " Um, not to be rude Rouge, but can you please put your clothes back on? You're making me feel funny..." he requested, twiddling his fingers as he said this.

" And? Is that such a bad thing Foxy? " Rouge seductively purred, fluttering her eyelashes at an blushing Tails, making it the seventh or tenth time He's blushed today.

* * *

Rouge left to get dressed while Tails got his plate of food, Wolfing it down as soon as he sat down. After he finished his breakfast, Tails walked back up the stairs and into his bedroom, he nearly opened his door all the way before he caught a glimpse of Rouge in the middle of lifting up the top part of her catsuit, Exposing her cleavage to him.

" Why hello there, your quite the adorable little pervert now, aren't cha? " Rouge teased, licking her lips as she finished getting dressed.

Embarrassed, Tails quickly closed the door and ran into the bathroom. He washed his face in cold water to clear his mind of any dirty thoughts that sprung up, " Sigh...What's up with Rouge today?"

Later that day, Tails was working on his prized Tornado when Rouge snuck up behind him. " Gah! Rouge, will you stop doing that? You've been acting weird all day, what's wrong with you? " Tails asked irritatedly, pushing the bat away from him.

Rouge felt hurt by this, but she quickly recovered.

" Okay, I'll tell you, just promise me you don't tell Sonic or any of your other friends, Deal? " She explained to the fox.

" Fine, Deal! " Tails pinky swore, Rouge walked over to a little table and sat down, with Tails following suit.

" Okay Rouge, tell me, why are you here? " Tails calmly asked her, adjusting his chair around and resting his arms on the back of it.

Rouge took a deep breath and explained, " You see Miles, I broke into a jewelery store thinking it would be empty, when I was about to grab this beautiful diamond, when all of the sudden, the alarm went off and robots swarmed the place! " She waved her arms around dramatically.

" I tried to escape back to the way I came in, but those robots were hot on my tail. I almost didn't make it out of there! " Rouge flapped her wings idly while Tails spun his tails along with her.

" I'm glad that you flew out to freedom Rouge, but that doesn't explain why your here. " Tails compassionately told her. Rouge stared at him blankly for short while, raising her eyebrow slightly.

" What? " Tails innocently asked, wondering why she was staring at him.

" Did you just try to make a pun on my favorite theme song? " She tapped her fingers on the table.

" Maybe?..." Tails cutely squeaked out.

" Hmm...Anyways after I escaped, I hid my loot behind a dumpster and boarded a train here, and so now here we are. " Rouge finished her story for Tails.

" Yes we are, so you want me to shelter you from the police, Is that it? " Tails questioned. " Why didn't you go to G.U.N.? don't they have ways of making the police look the other way while you loot places? "

* * *

Rouge scratched behind her head nervously as Tails asked her this, " Well...I didn't ask for their help, I was working on this plan privately. "

Tails face-palmed at this, " Rouge, your smarter than this, why did you think of coming here of all places? You know this is illegal right? We both would be put in jail for life! "

" Not if we break out first! " Rouge said confidently, making Tails roll his eyes.

" Yeah, but what if the place is heavily guarded? " He chimed in.

" You've been in worst places right? I'm sure you can manage, Sweetie." Rouge rested her hand on his knee, Making him blush for the hundredth time today. " Yes...I have Rouge, yes I have..." Tails trailed off, looking at nothing in particular.

Rouge wondered what the poor guy was thinking about, what horrors he'd seen at the hands of Doctor Ivo Robotnik, or anyone else for that matter. Of course, she was no stranger to Eggman herself, having worked for him and spied on him for G.U.N.

" Hey, let's change the subject, So...are your not seeing anybody at the moment, Tails? " Rouge asked as she lowered her eyelids, along with her voice.

Tails looked at Rouge like she was crazy, " No, not at all, why? "

Rouge laid back in her chair and smiled slyly at the cute little fox, " From what I've heard, you're quite the ladies man! "

" That's only half-true! " Tails denied, his face turning a deep red of embarrassment.

" Shall I name them all? " Rouge said evilly while putting her fingers together.

" No, it's okay Rou-" Tails started to say before Rouge cut him off.

" Me, Cream, Vanilla, Blaze, Cosm-oh...right, I'm so sorry Tails. " Rouge apologized, " I didn't mean to bring that up "

* * *

Tails solemnly looked at Rouge for a long time before answering back, " It's fine Rouge, I'm over it now, I've moved on and I'm a little bit better. " Rouge smiled at this, she was glad that the cute little fox was healing okay.

" I guess I am a bit of a ladies man now , huh? " Tails laughed. " So,...back to your question, why did you ask if I'm seeing anyone? "

Rouge cupped Tail's chin with her hand and pressed her lips against his. " Rouge, what are yo-Hmmmph! "

Shocked and a bit turned on by this, Tails tried to push Rouge off of him, Only for her to slip her tongue into his mouth, He blushed even harder than he had before.

" That's why, Handsome. " Rouge said as she finished making out with Tails, She took his hand and walked him to his bedroom. After tucking him in, Rouge kissed him goodnight, turned off the light, and scaled up the wall and hung upside-down onto the ceiling.

" Um, Rouge? " Tails asked, his mind still reeling from the unexpected kiss. " Do you really like me? or are you just using me for a place to hide? "

Rouge thought long and hard before coming up with her answer.

" I do Tails, and I'm not saying that just make you feel better. " She sincerely answered him before folding her wings in like a real bat.

" Good, cause if you were, I'd kick you out. " Tails said as he turned on his side to sleep, pulling the covers over himself. Rouge smiled warmly as she watched her cute little " Foxy " sleep so peacefully.

" Rouge?" Tails said sleepily, " I'm sorry to wake you, but Is it okay if you sleep next to me? " It started to rain out side and Tails wanted to be prepared for his greatest fear next to losing or letting down Sonic,...Lighting!

Rouge jumped down and landed softly next to Tail's bed, she lifted up the covers and snuggled in next to Tails. their nose touched briefly, making them both blush deeply.

* * *

" I'm sorry! " They both apologized to each other. Lighting struck outside and Tails instinctively grabbed onto something,...only to realize too late what exactly he grabbed.

Opening his eyes and looking at where his hands were, Tails quickly pulled them away from Rouge's chest, Who smiled at him mischievously.

" Something tells me that this little " Booby-Grab " stunt happened before " Rouge teased while holding Tail's hands close to her chest.

Tails felt so embarrassed, he couldn't speak or make a sound, His beet - red face told Rouge all she needed to know.

" Relax Miles, I'm just teasing you! " She laughed.

" I-I-I-I know, I was hoping I'd forgot about it by now. * sigh * Goodnight Rouge, " Tails said as he drifted off to sleep.

Rouge sighed happily before pulling Tails closer in a cuddle. The only sound emitting from the room, was the sound of peaceful snoring,...and a pair of wings snapping open humorously.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails woke up and stretched, yawning as he did so. He turned over to his side and saw Rouge laying next to him, screaming in horror.

" Aaaaahh! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED? " he asked the now startled bat.

" Yeesh Foxie, no need to shout, apparently you forgot that I was sleeping right next to you? " Rouge told him while she tended to her ringing ears.

" Sorry Rouge, you just startled me. " Tails explained, trying hard not to look at her cleavage.

Rouge noticed this and grabbed both of Miles's hands and placed them on her breasts again, making the kitsune gasp out in embarrassment and pull his hands away.

" Stop it Rouge! " Tails reprimanded her.

" You enjoyed it, Cutie! " The bat laughed at his blushing face.

" Maybe a little...I'm going downstairs to make breakfast, Okay? " Tails told her as he got up from his bed.

" And I'm taking a shower...maybe you'll want to join ? " Rouge licked her lips as she removed her boots.

" Um-uh, N-n-n-no thanks, After breakfast, I'm going to work on the Tornado some more! " Miles turned her down.

Pouting at his rejection, Rouge quickly got over it and gave Tails a peck on the cheek.

" Suit yourself, Foxie! " She said as she brushed past him.

" Geez, you're horny Rouge. " Tails said to himself as he watch the bat rump disappear behind his bathroom door.

Heading downstairs, Miles Prower started to make breakfast for two as he started to ponder if he should just ask Rouge to turn herself in and let G.U.N take care of the rest...Sure, He'd liked having her around to have someone to talk to when Sonic's away, But her constant affection towards him was getting out of hand.

" I should put my foot down after I repair the Tornado, She'll understand. " Tails thought to himself as he sat down to eat his cereal.

* * *

After her shower was done, Rouge got dressed and came downstairs to see Tails putting his bowl away in the sink.

" Finished already? It's only 10:30! " She said to him.

" There's a bowl for you if you'd want it. " Tails told her as he pointed to the bowl he fixed for her.

" That's sweet of you, Tails. " Rouge smiled at this kindness.

" It's nothing, Rouge. " Tails beamed as he grabbed his toolbox and headed towards his hanger.

Looking at his TV, Rouge cleared her throat to ask him to use it.

" Mind if I use your TV? " She asked.

" Sure Rouge, My house is your house as they say! " Tails told her as he disappeared behind the hanger's door.

Relaxing on the sofa and eating her cereal, Rouge turned on the TV and gasped at the screen in front of her.

* In other news, the search for the missing diamonds continues as Station Square Police work to track down known jewel thief, Rouge The Bat...the 27 year old Chiroptera was last seen-* click* Rouge quickly shut the TV off and held her face in her hands.

" I should've went back for the diamonds yesterday, instead of playing cock-tease to a lonely teenage fox!" She chastised herself.

* * *

Getting up from the sofa, Rouge walked into the hanger to speak with Tails.

" Tails, Honey? Are you in here? " she called out to him.

" I'm kinda busy up here Rouge! " She heard Tails say from the Tornado.

" Battling the nasty one-eyed snake I presume? " Rouge said coyly, her wings flapping as she flew over to his area.

" Uh...No just this propeller! " Tails explained as he wrenched away at the plane's motor.

" Want me to help you? " Rouge asked seductively as she sat on the other side of the engine bay.

" No, I got this, Rouge! " Tails snapped at her.

" Okay, What's with the attitude, Miles? " Rouge sneered.

" Your constant affection Rouge! you're always hitting on me and forcing me to touch your boobs! Are you just hormonal? " Tails yelled. " I mean, I love you too Rouge, but you're just too clingy, enough is enough! "

Rouge looked down guilty as Tails went back to fixing the propeller.

" When are you going to leave? you can't hide from the police forever, Rouge. " He added. " You've got to return whatever you stole, and turn yourself in Rouge... "

" That's what I came in here to talk to you about...I want to return to Station Square for the diamonds Miles..." Rouge explained, holding Tail's hand in her own and staring into his blue eyes.

" And...You want my help, Right? " Tails added.

" Bingo! " Rouge clicked her tongue at him.

" *sigh*...Okay I'll help you, but don't mention this to Sonic or anybody at G.U.N! " Tails warned her.

" Scouts honor. " Rouge told him as she walked back into the house, leaving Tails to finish working on the Tornado.

* * *

Later that night, Tails thought a lot of what he said to Rouge and decided to do something nice for her, even though she was a wanted fugitive and it went against his moral code.

Remembering reading an ad in the newspaper for a diner on the outskirts of Mobius, Tails stopped working on the Tornado to got inside his house to talk to Rouge.

" Uh, Rouge? are you in here? " He called out to her.

" I'm here, Tails. what do you need? " Rouge said, walking out of the kitchen and cleaning a cup with a rag. the remnants of the breakfast earlier cleared away, leaving the table spotless. " Since that I'm a guest in your house, I might as well make myself useful. "

" That's really considerate, knowing you, Rouge. " Tails chuckled, making the bat roll her eyes.

" Yeah yeah, laugh it up, Foxie. " Rouge huffed, continuing washing the dishes with Tails assisting her.

" There's this diner I saw in the newspaper, It looks like they have good food. " He told Rouge, who stopped washing and gave him a smirk.

" Are you asking me out, Miles? if so, I accept! I'm going to get a disguise. " She then gave Tails a peck on his cheek and went upstairs to change her outfit, leaving the little fox blushing in the kitchen.


End file.
